


In deinem Kopf

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [30]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Telepathy, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines morgens erwachte Boerne und merkte, daß etwas anders war als sonst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In deinem Kopf

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Challenge:** Übernatürliches – Telepathie – fürs Team  
>  **Team:** Thalia  
>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** crack (irgendwie schon, alleine wegen der Tabelle), Pre-Slash, Humor  
>  **Länge:** ~ 2.000 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** 2 x 60 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Schnell runtergeschrieben und wenig gedacht ;) Über die Qualität und Tiefsinnigkeit will ich lieber kein Wort verlieren, aber vom Schreibgefühl her bin ich zu alter Form aufgelaufen. So locker wie dieser Unsinn ist mir schon lange nix mehr von der Hand gegangen.

***

Es war ein schöner Sommertag gewesen, und die Nacht viel zu heiß um zu schlafen. Entsprechend spät war er ins Bett gekommen und entsprechend schlecht hatte er in dem überhitzten Raum geschlafen. Entsprechend ungehalten war er, als ihn ein Hämmern an der Wohnungstür noch vor seinem Wecker aus unruhigem Schlaf holte.

Thiel schälte sich aus dem Laken, das er als Bettdecke benutzte, stolperte den Flur entlang, riß die Wohnungstür auf und brüllte zeitgleich mit Boerne: „Hören Sie endlich mit dem infernalischen Lärm auf!“

Sie sahen sich verdutzt an, bis Thiel, der sich kurz gefragt hatte, ob Boerne über Nacht den Verstand verloren hatte, sagte: „Was für ein Lärm?“

„Ich bin völlig klar!“ protestierte Boerne.

„Was?“

„Mit meinem Verstand ist alles in Ordnung. Bei Ihnen läuft der Fernseher so laut, daß ich nicht schlafen kann!“

„Ich … Boerne, hier läuft überhaupt nix.“ Langsam fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. Litt Boerne unter einem Hörsturz? Jetzt, nachdem das Hämmern an der Tür aufgehört hatte, war es wieder völlig still, von den leisen Verkehrsgeräuschen und den Schritten von Frau Besenreiser in der Wohnung über seiner mal abgesehen. Aber als infernalischen Lärm konnte man das nun wirklich nicht –

„Nein, das kann kein Hörsturz sein. Ich höre doch ganz klar Menschen reden.“

„Wer hat denn was von Hörsturz gesagt?“

„Na, Sie doch. Eben.“

„Hab‘ ich nicht.“ Er sah Boerne beunruhigt an. Der Gedanke war ihm kurz durch den Kopf geschossen, aber gesagt hatte er definitiv nichts. „Hier, kommen Sie rein.“ Er zerrte Boerne mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Sehen Sie, hier läuft überhaupt nix. Kein Fernseher, kein Radio, keine Stereoanlage.“

„Keine Musik, Stimmen, sag‘ ich doch.“ Boerne warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Haben Sie eben vielleicht _gedacht_ , daß das ein Hörsturz sein könnte?“

Die Richtung, in die das ging, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Nein.“

„Sie lügen.“

„Das können sie doch gar nicht wissen.“

„Offensichtlich doch.“ Boerne sah ein bißchen blasser aus als vor ein paar Minuten. „Sagen Sie, hätten Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser? Ich glaube, ich muß mich einen Moment setzen.“

Er holte Wasser, obwohl ein Teil von ihm den Verdacht hegte, daß Boerne ihn auf eine besonders ausgefuchste Art und Weise auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Aber warum? Oder war er am Ende doch krank? Die Hitze … die konnte einen schon mitnehmen, vielleicht hing es ja damit zusammen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß höhere Außentemperaturen die Entwicklung telepathischer Fähigkeiten befördern.“

„Jetzt hören Sie auf damit. Sie können keine Gedanken lesen.“

Boerne sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?“

„Hören Sie meine Gedanken vielleicht auch?“

„Nein!“

„Hm …“

„Was genau hören Sie denn?“ fragte Thiel. Egal was die Ursache war, Boerne schien tatsächlich etwas zu hören.

„Das meiste sind nur Fetzen“, sagte Boerne und wirkte etwas mitgenommen. „Als stünden Sie in einem Raum, und dutzende von Menschen um sie herum reden ohne Unterlaß, aber Sie können die Stimmen nicht unterscheiden, und nichts ergibt einen Sinn.“

„Aha“, sagte Thiel und überlegte, ob er einen Notarzt rufen sollte. Oder Frau Haller.

„Nur Ihre Stimme …“ Boerne richtete einen nachdenklichen Blick auf ihn. „Die kann ich irgendwie ziemlich gut hören. Vielleicht weil Sie mir gerade am nächsten sind.“

Notarzt. Das war wohl die beste Alternative. Er überlegte gerade, wie er das Thema ärztliche Hilfe ansprechen konnte, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Nadeshda?“

…

„Kann das nicht -“

…

„O.K, ich bin sofort unterwegs.“

…

„Nee, der ist bei mir.“

…

„Weil … ist ja auch egal. Ich bring‘ ihn mit.“

Er legte auf und sah wieder zu Boerne, der inzwischen wieder relativ normal wirkte. „Sie meinten wohl, _ich_ bringe _Sie_ mit, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Sie wissen ja noch gar nicht, um was es geht.“

„Eine Leiche.“

„Das hätte ich an Ihrer Stelle jetzt auch geraten.“

„Den Rest habe ich nicht mitgekriegt. Frau Krusenstern war verdammt schlecht zu verstehen.“

Thiel stöhnte. Das konnte ein anstrengender Tag werden.

***

So anstrengend, wie er befürchtet hatte, wurde es dann doch nicht. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Sie konzentrierten sich beide auf den Fall und die Bestandsaufnahme am Tatort. Die Zusammenarbeit lief reibungsloser als sonst, weil Boerne die meisten seiner Fragen vorwegnahm. _Erriet_ , dachte Thiel. _Es war keine große Kunst zu erraten, wonach er an einem Tatort fragen würde und was die nächsten Schritte waren, die er von Boerne erwartete._ Aber ein bißchen unheimlich war es doch.

Aber wenigstens erwähnte Boerne das Thema Gedankenlesen nicht mehr. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Bis sie im Auto unterwegs zum Präsidium waren und er gedankenverloren aus dem Beifahrerfenster starrte.

„Thiel, Sie alter Schwerenöter!“ Boerne klang ausgesprochen amüsiert. „Wer hätte das gedacht. Seit wann interessieren Sie sich denn für -“

„Klappe, Boerne!“ Thiel spürte, wie ihm warm wurde. Verdammt. Sollte an Boernes unsinnigen Theorien etwa doch etwas dran sein? Oder hatte er nur geblufft, weil er bemerkt hatte, daß er dem jungen Mann auf dem Rad nachgesehen hatte, der sich eben an der Ampel an ihnen vorbeigeschlängelt hatte? „Ich habe das Fahrrad betrachtet.“

„Wenn Sie meinen …“ Boerne grinste.

Thiel konnte im Rückspiegel sehen, wie Nadeshda fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben zog. Verdammt.

„Frau Krusenstern glaubt auch nicht, daß Ihr Blick eben an diesem sportlichen Fahrrad hängengeblieben ist, sondern doch eher an dem sportlichen –“

„Boerne!“ zischte er, während Nadeshda überrascht „Woher wissen Sie, daß ich –“ ansetzte, nur um dann peinlich berührt zu verstummen.

Unheimlich war gar kein Ausdruck. Die Vorstellung, daß Boerne seine Gedanken lesen konnte, wäre eine Katastrophe – sicherheitshalber bemühte er sich alles, was Boerne auf gar keinen Fall wissen sollte, in die Tiefen seines Unterbewußtseins zu verbannen, noch tiefer als sowieso schon – aber was ihn noch viel mehr beunruhigte, war, daß Boerne so überzeugt von dieser Sache war. Obwohl er doch selbst doch am besten wußte, daß das völlig unmöglich war. Was, wenn das doch das Zeichen einer Krankheit war? Ein Gehirntumor womöglich? Oder was auch immer solche Halluzinationen verursachen mochte. Nichts Gutes jedenfalls, da war er sich sicher.

Boerne warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Schauen Sie lieber auf den Verkehr!“

Boerne sah wieder nach vorne und er hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, daß der andere eine rosigere Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatte als sonst. „Das ist ja wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, aber es ist nicht nötig, daß Sie sich Sorgen machen.“

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen.“

„Mhm Mhm …“

Für Nadeshdas Gesichtsausdruck war „fragend“ inzwischen wirklich keine angemessene Beschreibung mehr.

***

„Was ist denn mit ihm los?“ flüsterte Nadeshda ihm zu, als sie auf dem Weg zur Staatsanwältin waren.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er glaubt, er kann Gedanken lesen“, zischte er zur Seite.

„Er kann auch gut hören“, bemerkte Boerne fröhlich. „Selbst wenn das im Moment gar nicht nötig wäre. Ich kann die Stimmen jetzt ziemlich gut auseinanderhalten. Eigentlich hat das durchaus seine unterhaltsamen Aspekte …“

„Welche Stimmen?“ fragte Nadeshda verwirrt.

***

„Bringen Sie den Mann hier weg“, zischte die Klemm ihm zu.

Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. In einer halben Stunde war eine Pressekonferenz angesetzt, und da Boerne mittlerweile dazu übergegangen war, die Gedanken der Anwesenden laut auszusprechen, wäre es mehr als riskant gewesen, ihn dazubehalten.

Außerdem konnte er es ihr nicht verdenken, daß sie nicht wollte, daß Boerne noch mehr erzählte. Dieser letzte Punkt … das war schon mehr als peinlich gewesen. Und nach Frau Klemms Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hatte Boerne voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Wie auch immer er das anstellte. Vielleicht hatte er eine Fortbildung zum „Gedankenleser“ gemacht? Es gab‘ ja wohl Mittel und Wege, wie man arglosen Mitmenschen vortäuschen konnte, daß man in der Lage war, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Nicht, daß er die Klemm normalerweise in die Kategorie „arglos“ einsortiert hätte, aber –

„Geben Sie’s auf, Thiel“, schnitt Boernes Stimme durch seine Gedanken. „Sie finden keine Erklärung.“

Thiel schwieg. Es wurde ja doch alles nur schlimmer, wenn er Boernes Spiel mitspielte und ihn in seinem Glauben auch noch bestätigte.

„Komisch, da denkt man immer, die Menschen wollen verstanden werden, und wenn man sie dann einmal versteht, ist es ihnen auch nicht recht.“

„Sie können doch mit so etwas privatem nicht einfach rausplatzen!“ Egal, wie Boerne zu der Information gekommen war, richtig war das nicht gewesen.

„Es erklärt aber, warum Frau Klemm die Aufklärung dieses Falls so besonders wichtig ist, und warum –“

„Trotzdem.“

Boerne warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.

„Was?“

„Sie wollen auch nicht, daß ich weiß, was Sie wirklich denken. Ich merke ganz genau, daß Sie etwas vor mir verstecken.“

„Boerne …“ Sie waren inzwischen zuhause angekommen, und Thiel merkte, wie die Aufregung dieses Tages ihren Tribut forderte. Nicht richtig geschlafen, von Boerne mit dieser merkwürdigen Sache aus dem Bett gerissen, dann dieser wirklich besonders unschöne Mord – nicht, daß Mord jemals schön war, aber selbst hier gab‘ es Abstufungen des Grauens – und dann hatten sie den ganzen Tag unter Hochdruck und ohne Pausen gearbeitet.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt?“ fragte Boerne. Nachdem er eine zeitlang Spaß an der Sache gehabt hatte, schien die Stimmung nun umzuschlagen. „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das wieder abstellen kann, und …“

„Jetzt schlafen Sie erst mal eine Runde, und morgen sehen wir weiter.“ Thiel versuchte, seine Stimme möglichst beruhigend und zuversichtlich klingen zu lassen.

„Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Sie tun sollen.“ Boerne sah ihn an. „Sie tun nur so, in Wirklichkeit -“

„Das ist ja nun auch wirklich kein ganz alltägliches Problem!“ unterbrach Thiel ungeduldig. Er war müde, und das ganze fing langsam an, ihm wirklich Angst zu machen. _Wieso muß überhaupt ausgerechnet ich mich darum kümmern? Wieso ist niemand sonst hier?_

„Weil …“ Boerne sah zu Boden und dann wieder nach oben. „Vergessen Sie’s. Sie haben vermutlich recht. Gute Nacht.“

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. _Mistkerl. Und jetzt fühlte er sich schuldig. Andererseits wußte Boerne das vermutlich auch, also war es völlig überflüssig, daß er sich schuldig fühlte._ Thiel fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht und versuchte, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. _Was dachte er da überhaupt? Fing er jetzt etwa an, das mit dem Gedankenlesen zu glauben? Es war wirklich Zeit, daß er ins Bett kam und schlief._

***

Der Schlaf war gnädig und traumlos, aber viel zu kurz. Thiel brummte unwillig, als ihn ein Hämmern an der Tür weckte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich an den vorangegangenen Tag erinnerte und sich aus dem Bett kämpfte. Wußte der Himmel, was jetzt schon wieder passiert war. Als er die Tür aufriß, war er dementsprechend auch nur teilweise genervt und, wenn er ehrlich war, hauptsächlich besorgt.

„Es ist weg!“ begrüßte ihn Boerne, bevor er noch etwas fragen konnte.

Thiel blinzelte. „Was?“

„Weg!“ Boerne gestikulierte viel zu nahe vor seiner Nase. „Vorbei! Nicht mehr da!“

„Was soll das heißen – es ist weg?“

„Als ich heute Morgen wach geworden bin, war es weg“, erklärte Boerne ungeduldig. „Das ist doch nicht so schwer zu verstehen!“

„Sie … hören also keine Stimmen mehr?“

„Langsam zweifle ich daran, ob _Sie_ meine Stimme noch hören.“ Boerne sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Alles ist wieder beim Alten, das habe ich doch eben gesagt. Und außerdem hatte ich Ihnen doch erklärt, daß ich keinesfalls Stimmen gehört habe – was tatsächlich Anlaß zur Sorge gewesen wäre –, sondern daß ich vielmehr die Gedanken der Menschen um mich herum -“

„Sie sind also wieder normal“, sagte Thiel erleichtert.

Boerne warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu.

„Also … was bei Ihnen als normal durchgeht.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Wissen Sie, Thiel … Wenn sich das gestern in meinem Kopf nicht ganz anders angehört hätte, wäre ich jetzt wirklich gekränkt.“

„Sie meinen, was Sie sich eingebildet haben, was ich denken würde.“

„Wenn Sie sich dann besser fühlen …“

„Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, daß ich Ihnen das mit den telepathischen Fähigkeiten glaube!“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist ja jetzt dann auch egal. Wollen Sie einen Kaffee? Sie hatten ja heute noch keinen.“

„Woher –“ Thiel stockte als er sah, daß Boerne zu grinsen anfing. „Sie haben geraten.“

„Also was nun. Wollen Sie Kaffee oder nicht?“

Thiel brummte eine Antwort, die im Wesentlichen darauf hinauslief, daß Boerne ihm nach der ganzen Aufregung mindestens einen Kaffee schuldig war. _Telepathie, dachte er, als er über den Flur ging. Esoterischer Quatsch war das doch alles! Nie im Leben wußte Boerne, was er dachte. Er hatte geraten. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, da war es vermutlich nicht allzuschwer zu erraten, was er dachte. Und das andere … das war nur ein Schuß ins Blaue gewesen._ Die Tür fiel ins Schloß und er hörte Boernes Schritte hinter sich.

„Lassen Sie uns ins Wohnzimmer“, Boernes Hand berührte seinen Rücken und schob ihn leicht in die richtige Richtung. „Da ist morgens die Sonne.“ Die Hand blieb zwischen seinen Schulterblättern liegen und dirigierte ihn weiter.

Eigentlich hätte er sagen können, daß er den Weg in Boernes Wohnzimmer auch ohne Hilfe fand. Hätte er. Wenn er gewollt hätte.

* Fin *


End file.
